theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Potion Ingredients
Potion Ingredients are objects, usually plants or animal parts, that are used to make potions. Meera Shahmould was a potion pioneer who lived 400 years ago. She searched the world for all manner of weird and wonderful things, which she then tested on herself. thanks to Meera, we know the uses of many ingredients, such as cobweb (used for making brooms fly), Pondweed (used in transformation potions), and claws (bonds things together, used in stickfast potion.'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 List of Ingredients *Bainberry - used in the potion to make a witch's familiar visible again. (The Owl and the Pussycat) *Bat Drool - an amplifier, it makes a spell more powerful. (The First Witch) *Bat Wool - Fibres gathered from a bat. Used in Cat Transformation Potion and Speed Potion.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website *Bee's Brain - a sliver of bee's brain is used in a levitation potion (Selection Day) *Beetle's Blood - used in a Wisdom spell (The Best Teacher) *Blueleaf - a bright blue plant. Used in the Animal Transformation Potion and the Strength Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Broadbean Juice - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Bugle Shell- A shell you can hear the sea in. Used in Flotation Bubble Potion and Animal Communication Potion. 'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Carnivorous Plant - A unidentified carnivorous plant, known for its magical abilities. It may be Cat-trap. Used in Animal Communication Potion.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website *Cat-trap - Flower of common cat trap is used in a levitation potion (Selection Day). It is also used in Animal Transformation Potions and the Enlarging Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Chokeberry - Used in Enlarging Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Claws - bonds things together and is used in the Stickfast Potion'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 *Cobweb - used for levitating and making broomsticks fly'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 *Cockroach Shell - used in the Protection Potion. (The Cackle Run) *Crystals - Crystals that hold magic within. Used in Shrinking Potion, Big Head Potion, Turn Blue Potion, and Strength Potion.'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Darknut - Used in Plant Growing Potion, Animal Transformation Potion and Teacher Transformation Potion.'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Distilled Terror (The Broomstick Uprising) *Dragonwort - A Herb. Used in a sneezing spell. (Spelling Bee) Also used in Flotation Bubble Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Essence of Fear (The Broomstick Uprising) *Feather of Crow - used in a sneezing spell. (Spelling Bee) *Fireflies - to conjure a magic fire, you have to ONE firefly only. using a whole jar makes real fire. (The Friendship Trap) *Flint- Use too many flakes of flint in a spell and you get a dragonfly, not a firefly!(Double Hubble) *Flower Petals - Petals of a flower are used in an Extraction Spell, to take power from another witch (The Mists of Time *Foxglove - Used in Appearance Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Frog Gloop - used in the antidote to the Personality Changing Potion. (Miss Softbroom) *Frog's Tears - used in a Wisdom spell (The Best Teacher) *Frog Venom - Used in Strength Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Frozen Frog'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Goose Grass - used in the potion to make a witch's familiar visible again. (The Owl and the Pussycat) *Grimly Grass (Hollow Wood) *Hair of Wolf (All Hallow's Eve) *Hedgehog Elixir (The Broomstick Uprising) *Henbane - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Honeysuckle - The sap of a honeysuckle is used in a sneezing spell. (Spelling Bee *Ivy - used in the Potion to cure someone from turning to stone. (Bad Magic) *Jimsonweed - used in the antidote to the Personality Changing Potion. (Miss Softbroom) *Kippers - A pair of kippers in a pair of slippers is the essential ingredient of every clone spell. (Ethel Everywhere) *Knotweed- used in Translation potions. (The Swamp Troll) Also used in Plant Growing Potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Lion's Whiskers - Whiskers of a lion are used in an Extraction Spell, to take power from another witch (The Mists of Time) *Magic Pine Cone - A pinecone from a magical tree. Used Appearance Potion, Flotation Bubble Potion, Animal Communication Potion, Big Head Potion, and Turn Blue Potion.'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Mandrake Root - Dried mandrake root is used in a levitation potion (Selection Day). It is also known as mandragora root (Starstruck). *Mandrake Truffles (Hollow Wood) *Moonrock - Used in Strength Potion'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Mustard Seeds - a single mustard seed is used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Nettle - Stinging Nettle is used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Nightshade - used in invisibility potions'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 *Phoenix Feather - Used in Big Head Potion, Cat Transformation Potion, Teacher Transformation Potion, and Speed Potion.'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Pondweed - used in transformation potions; the slimier the pondweed, the better.'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 Pondweed gathered at midnight is used in invisibility potions, levitation potions and the Dragon Transformation potion, however when added to a Laughter Potion it will turn the drinker invisible. (A Mean Halloween, Selection Day) *Python Scales - used in the Potion to cure someone from turning to stone. (Bad Magic) *Rarest Lichen - The magical kind, found only on the tallest tree in forests surrounding magical academies. Used in the Potion to cure someone from turning to stone. (Bad Magic) *Raven feathers (Hollow Wood) *Redcap Fungus - a mushroom that needs to be picked at dawn. Used in Plant Growing Potion, Appearance Potion, Shrink Me potion, Strength Potion and Speed Potion.'Magical Mystery' and 'Potion Picker' games on the CBBC website *Scorpion Sting - used in the Protection Potion. (The Cackle Run) *Silverweed leaves - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Slug's Eggs- used in invisibility potion *Snail Shell - used in the Potion to cure someone from turning to stone. (Bad Magic) *Sneezewort - a herb, used in Shrink Me potion.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Snot Gobbles - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Spider's Egg - used in the Temporary Witch Powers Potion that Mildred gives Miss Drill. (Power Drill) *Starfish - the magical kind, used in Turn Blue Potion, Cat Transformation Potion, and Teacher Transformation Potion.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website *Tears of an Albion oracle, or 'Wise Owl' - used in the potion to make a witch's familiar visible again. (The Owl and the Pussycat) *Toadflax - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Toungefern - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Unicorn's milk - used in a levitation potion (Selection Day) *Unicorn Tears - Dried essence of unicorn tears is used for speed-reading and in time potions'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 *Waterlily Pad used in Strength and Enlarging Potions.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker *Wheatgrass - used in a potion to turn sour milk to cream (Green Fingers and Thumbs) *Yarrow Root (Hollow Wood) Notes and references Category:Magic